


Tueur d’ours et prince du vent

by Ryu_Fubuki



Series: Tenma perdu dans le temps et les univers [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M, Voyage dans le temps, Voyage inter-dimensionnel, mention de Keshin, relation entre hommes, relation homosexuel, soul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki
Summary: Où: Tenma finit à Hokkaido dans le monde de Ares, trouve l’un des frères Fubuki et tombe amoureux de l’autre.





	Tueur d’ours et prince du vent

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteur: Je ne possède ni Inazuma Eleven ni ses personnages.

Tueur d’ours et prince du vent

C’est Shirou qui l’avait rencontré en premier. 

Cela avait été tout bête, vraiment. Un jour, le capitaine de l’équipe d’Hakuren était parti s'entraîner dans la forêt comme il le faisait souvent. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à faire divers exercices avant de décider de rentrer. Mais au retour, marchant trop près du bord du chemin qu’il empruntait le sol avait cédé sous son poids. La chute fut courte, le chemin qu’il avait suivi n’étant pas trop surélevé du contrebas où il avait atterri, mais cela était suffisant pour qu’il se blesse à la jambe.

Incapable de s'appuyer sur son membre blessé, le joueur du Nord cherchait une solution quand il était arrivé. Attiré par le bruit provoqué par l’effondrement du sol, il était venu voir ce qui s’était passé. Quand il avait vu Shirou et qu’il avait compris qu’il était blessé, il s'était tout de suite inquiété.

* * *

_ “Oh non, tu vas bien?” Demanda le garçon en se précipitant aux côtés de Shirou. _

_ “ _ _ Ça _ _ pourrait être pire.” Répondit le capitaine alors que le nouveau venu s'accroupissait pour inspecter sa jambe. Il regarda l’autre garçon, remarquant qu’il avait des cheveux châtain clair en forme de tourbillons, comme de petites ailes, une frange séparée en trois brins et de grands yeux bleus métallisés. _

_ “Heureusement ça ne semble pas cassé.” Souffla le brun avec soulagement. “Mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses t’appuyer dessus pas vrais ?” _

_ “En effet.” Acquiesça Shirou. _

_ “Mmm…” Le brun croisa les bras, réfléchissant, avant de soudainement regarder le garçon aux cheveux gris. “Je n’ai plus qu’à te porter sur mon dos alors.” _

_ Shirou cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de demander avec hésitation: “Es-tu sûr?” _

_ Parce que, bien que Shirou ne soit pas la personne la plus lourde qui soit, le brun ne donnait pas l’impression de pouvoir le porter. Mais l’autre garçon lui donna un sourire confiant. _

_ “Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Par contre, tu vas devoir m'indiquer où aller parce que je n'ai absolument aucunes idées de où on est.” _

  
_ Et sous cet aveu quelque peu surprenant pour Shirou, le brun se transforma en  _ **_pégase_ ** _ de toutes les choses. Shirou se demanda vraiment si il s’était cogné la tête sans s’en rendre compte. _

* * *

Sur le coup, Shirou avait vraiment cru halluciné, mais non, le brun s’était bel et bien transformé en pégase et, après l’avoir fait monter sur son dos, l’avait ramené chez lui.

__

Shirou n'oublierait jamais le visage surpris de son frère en le voyant arrivé sur un animal  _ mythique _ qui s’était ensuite transformé en un garçon de leur âge. C’est sans doute uniquement à cause de sa blessure que son cadet n’était pas resté figé de choc et d'incrédulité.

__

* * *

_ “A-Aniki?” Bafouilla Atsuya en regardant son frère perché sur un  _ **_putain_ ** _ de  _ **_pégase_ ** _. Le rosé semblait en état de choc. _

__

_ Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand, après que le pégase se soit couché sur le sol pour laisser descendre Shirou, l’animal se transforma en un garçon de leur âge. En faite, le plus jeune des Fubuki serait sans doute resté figé sur place un petit moment si il ne s’était pas rendu compte que le brun qui venait de prendre forme humaine n’avait pas aussitôt soutenu Shirou pour que ce dernier ne s’appuie pas sur sa jambe  _ **_blessée_ ** _. _

__

_ “Aniki!” Cria Atsuya en se précipitant vers son frère immédiatement dès qu'il eut enregistré l’information. _

__

_ “Je vais bien, Atsuya.” Dit doucement Shirou alors que son frère venait le soutenir de son côté libre. _

__

_ “Bien mon cul!” S’exclama le cadet alors que lui et le garçon brun aidaient Shirou à rentrer dans la maison. “Tu ne vas pas bien si tu ne peux même pas marcher tout seul!” _

__

_ “C’est juste une mauvaise entorse, vraiment, ça guérira vite” Sourit Shirou, essayant de calmer son frère. _

__

_ Les trois garçons rentrèrent dans la maison et les deux porteurs déposèrent le blessé sur le canapé. _

__

_ “Ce n'est pas allé bien quand même!” Rétorqua Atsuya. “Et puis comment tu t’es fait ça?” _

__

_ “J’ai juste marché trop près du bord du chemin en rentrant et le sol a cédé sous moi.” Dit Shirou. En voyant les yeux de son frère s'élargirent, il s'empressa de continuer avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole. “Ce n’était qu’une petite chute, ne t'inquiète pas. Le plus embêtant aurait été de devoir faire tout le chemin du retour tout seul. Heureusement, j’ai eu de l’aide.” Fini Shirou en souriant à son frère qui ne semblait plus sur le point de paniquer ou d’exploser. _

__

_ “D’ailleurs, ça me fait penser,” Continua Shirou en tournant son regard sur le garçon brun qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. “Je ne t’ai pas remercié pour m’avoir aidé, euh.” L’adolescent aux cheveux gris cligna soudainement des yeux en réalisant quelque chose avant que son expression ne devienne penaude. “Je suis désolé, mais je n’ai pas eu ton nom.” _

__

_ Le brun cligna des yeux avant de sourire. _

__

_ “Je m’appelle Matsukaze Tenma, et il n’y a pas besoin de remerciement.” _

__

* * *

Ce fut la première rencontre entre les frères Fubuki et le jeune brun énergique.

__

Matsukaze Tenma, comme il s’en est avéré, venait en fait du futur. Ou du moins du futur d’un monde alternatif. Un accident était survenu et il s’était retrouvé dans le passé d’une dimension différente. Bien sûr personne ne crut son histoire au début, mais après que le brun leur eut montré des photos et des vidéos de son téléphone, dont certaines montraient une version plus âgée de Shirou, tous avaient bien dû le croire.

__

Tenma leur avait expliqué qu’il n’était pas dans le passé de  _ son _ monde, car certaines choses qui étaient arrivées dans son monde n’étaient pas arrivées dans le leur et inversement. Tenma leur avait même donné plusieurs exemples, dont l’histoire du Shirou de son monde qu’il avait été très réticent à raconter, mais qu’il leur avait quand même dit sur l'insistance persistante d’Atsuya qui voulait en savoir plus sur la version alternative de son frère. (Shirou ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait été horrifié en entendant ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa famille et n’avait pas lâché Atsuya pendant des jours après avoir entendu ça. Pas qu’Atsuya s’en soit plaint, vu qu’il n’avait pas laissé son frère sortir de sa vue pendant plus d'une semaine après ça.)

__

Le brun, maintenant coincé possiblement pour toujours dans leur époque/dimension, s’était inscrit à Hakuren et avait rejoint leur équipe grâce à l’aide des deux frères. Sa personnalité vibrante et chaleureuse fit qu'il s'est tout de suite très bien entendu avec tous les membres de l'équipe, tous au courant de son secret pour moins de problèmes. Le fait qu'il était un joueur extrêmement doué l'avait aussi beaucoup aider à s'intégrer.

__

Il aida l'équipe à s'améliorer, notamment en leur apportant sa connaissance sur les Keshins et les Souls dont lui-même était un utilisateur, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il pouvait se transformer en pégase. Il s’avéra, après plusieurs entraînements rigoureux, que Shirou, Atsuya et Someoka Ryuugo, le dernier ayant rejoint l'équipe après Tenma, pouvaient eux aussi utiliser un Keshin, bien que seuls les frères pouvaient utiliser une Soul.

__

Le temps passa et après plusieurs mois écoulés, c’était comme si Tenma avait toujours fait partie de l’équipe d’Hakuren. Ses liens avec ses coéquipiers étaient très forts et tous l’appréciaient beaucoup. Et avec le temps, le brun avait même fini par développer des sentiments amoureux envers l’un d’eux. En effet, Tenma était tombé amoureux de Fubuki Atsuya et cela était plus que réciproque.

__

Mais malgré leurs sentiments, aucun des deux n’avaient fait le premier pas. Et si les voir bafouiller, rougir, sortir parfois n’importe quoi en présence de l’autre et tourner l’un autour de l’autre était mignon et avait bien fait rire leurs coéquipiers au début (surtout Shirou qui n’avait jamais vu son frère se comporter ainsi avant), cela finit par devenir frustrant de les voir regarder l’autre de loin sans jamais agir sur leurs sentiments alors qu’ils savaient parfaitement que l’autre ressentait la même chose. Et peu importe à quel point l’équipe pouvait pousser, les deux refusaient obstinément de faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation.

__

Tenma semblait être retenu par quelque chose et Atsuya était trop têtu pour faire le premier pas en voyant que le brun n’était pas du tout décidé.

__

C’est pourquoi Shirou , plus qu’agacé par la situation, finit par décider de confronter le plus réticent à ce sujet.

* * *

“Tenma.”

Le susmentionné se tourna pour faire face au gris. Il pencha la tête avec confusion quand il avisa son visage fermé et son regard agacé.

“Euh… Il y a un problème capitaine?”

“Oui, il y a un problème.” L’argenté s’avança jusqu’à se tenir juste devant le brun tout en continuant à le toiser du regard à la grande panique du jeune voyageur inter-dimensionnel qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter ce regard. “Dis-moi pourquoi.”

“Euh…” Le plus jeune déglutit difficilement face au regard de son capitaine. “Pourquoi… quoi?”

L’expression de Shirou se renfrogna.

“Pourquoi tu sembles tellement contre une relation avec Atsuya malgré vos sentiments évidents l’un pour l’autre.”

Tenma se figea, ressemblant soudainement à un cerf pris dans des phares.

“Jeee… ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.” Laissa-t-il échapper faiblement après un instant.

“Ne te fiche pas de moi, Tenma!” S’exclama le prince des neiges faisant reculer le brun à l’explosion soudaine. “Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle! Alors maintenant  _ dis.moi.pourquoi. _ ”

L’ancien capitaine de Raimon regarda l’autre garçon avec de grands yeux pendant un instant avant de détourner le regard et de baisser la tête.

“C'est juste que…” Le brun se coupa, son regard concentré sur le sol alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec son Eleven Band. Il finit par répondre, murmurant dans son souffle: “J'ai peur.”

L’expression de Shirou devint confuse, il cligna des yeux sans comprendre ce qu’il venait d’entendre. “Peur? Peur de quoi?”

Tenma se mordit légèrement la lèvre, gardant son regard tourné vers le sol et tripotant toujours son Eleven Band. Après que presque plus d’une minute ne se soit écoulé, il parla enfin, son ton doux et incertain:

“J’ai peur...j’ai peur d’avoir une relation avec lui et que finalement je soit retrouvé et ramené de force. Je m’en voudrais de le blesser en étant obligé de l’abandonner. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même si ça arrivait. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal donc plutôt que d’essayer et de risquer par finir de le blesser, j’ai préféré, enfin, tu vois...” Le brun haussa les épaules tout en faisant un geste de la main pour faire référence à la situation actuelle.

L’argenté soupira. “Bien que je comprenne tes intentions et tes sentiments, je pense que tu fais fausse route.” Quand le garçon aux yeux métallisés leva la tête pour le regarder avec confusion, il lui sourit doucement. “Ne penses-tu pas que c’est à lui de décider si il veut prendre le risque ou non?”

“Je…” Tenma s'arrêta, baissant de nouveau le regard alors qu’il réfléchissait. Finalement, il releva timidement son regard vers le prince des neiges. “Si… si, c’est à lui de décider.”

Shirou hocha la tête avec un sourire.   
  


“Alors va lui parler.”

* * *

Nerveusement, Tenma s’approcha de celui qui lui avait volé son coeur, actuellement occupé à s'entraîner seul sur le terrain extérieur de l’école. S'arrêtant à quelques pas derrière l’ace striker qui ne l’avait pas encore remarqué, le brun prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

“Atsuya.”

“Hum?” L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu. Il leva un sourcil quand il avisa l’état nerveux du plus jeune, mais ne montra pas d’autre émotion quant au fait de se retrouver face au brun. L’ancien capitaine tenta de ne pas se laisser démoraliser face au manque de réaction et continua plutôt sur sa lancée avant de perdre courage.

“Je peux te parler une minute?”

Le garçon aux cheveux couleurs saumon fronça les sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. “Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?”

Le voyageur inter-dimensionnel se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue quelques instants avant de prendre une nouvelle fois une profonde inspiration.

“On m'a convaincu de te dire pourquoi… pourquoi j'hésitais tellement à envisager une relation avec toi et que c’était à toi de décider si tu voulais une relation avec moi malgré mes inquiétudes.” Le froncement de sourcils de l’autre adolescent s’accentua alors que son intérêt pour la conversation augmentait.

“Et?”

“La raison pourquoi je suis si hésitant, c’est parce que…” Le brun s'arrêta, baissant légèrement le regard. “J’ai peur.” Cela n’était dit que dans un souffle faible mais Atsuya l’entendit quand même.

“Peur?” Demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux. Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête.

“J’ai peur… qu’on me retrouve.” Continua-t-il. “J’ai peur que l’on s’engage dans une relation et que l’on s’attache trop pour que finalement je sois retrouvé et rapatrier de force. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas… que l’on s’attache uniquement pour que je sois obligé de t’abandonner et te blesser.”

Le silence s’installa suite à l’aveu de l’ancien capitaine qui gardait le regard obstinément collé sur le sol, de peur de ce qu’il pourrait voir sur le visage de l’autre. Plus le silence durait, plus Tenma avait l’impression que le rosé allait juste faire demi-tour et le plantait là.

“Idiot.” Le brun sursauta, autant à cause de l’interruption soudaine du silence, que du mot calme prononcé. Il releva brusquement la tête, regardant avec de grands yeux le plus vieux. Atsuya se tenait fermement devant lui, le dos droit et inflexible et le visage ferme.

“Tu es un idiot.” Recommença-t-il. “Tu penses vraiment que ces raisons vont me retenir? Même si il y a une chance que tu sois retrouvé, elle est très faible voire même inexistante, tu nous l'avais dit toi-même. Et même si cela venait à arriver, je préfère avoir profité au maximum du temps que nous avions ensemble plutôt que de regretter de n’avoir rien fait pendant qu’on en avait la chance. Alors si tu as fini avec tes bêtises, peut-être qu’on pourrait enfin avancer dans cette fichue relation?”

Tenma regardait Atsuya avec de grands yeux surpris. Le plus vieux avait raison. Quitte à être retrouvé un jour, si cela arrivait même, autant avoir profité autant qu’il le pouvait de sa vie ici. Le plus jeune sourit doucement avant de hocher. L’ace striker ne perdit pas de temps et se rapprocha jusqu’à être à seulement quelques centimètres du brun. Et puis, doucement, il se pencha vers le plus jeune et l’embrassa.

Enfin. Enfin ils étaient ensemble. Et peu importe ce que la vie leur réservait, ils allaient en profiter un maximum.

  
  


(Fini le 04/07/2019)

(Corrigé le 05/07/2019)

(Révisé et édité le 12/07/2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà. Le résultat est plus court que je n’avais d’abord pensé qu’il serait quand j’ai imaginé cette histoire... mais globalement je suis plutôt satisfaite. Je ferais peut-être des petits chapitres illustrant leur vie de tous les jours, pas sûr.
> 
> Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je n’ai pas parlé de Nae. C’est pour deux raisons. La première, je voulais que cette histoire se passe avant qu’elle n’arrive dans l’équipe et donc avant qu’Ares commence. La seconde, c’est que je la trouve un peu énervante. Elle est le genre de fille naïve et “mignonne” qui peut soit être attachante, soit agaçante selon la façon dont elle est écrite et utilisé.
> 
> Perso, je la trouve un peu énervante et un peu prétentieuse aussi. Il suffit de voir comment elle s'est présentée à l’équipe en disant qu’ils pouvaient l'appeler “Hime” ou comment elle semble penser que tout le monde l’aime, pour comprendre que c’est la petite fille à papa qui a tout ce qu’elle veut et qui pleure quand elle ne l’a pas. Si elle venait à apparaître trop souvent dans Inazuma Eleven à l’avenir, elle risquerait d’être plus envahissante que utile.
> 
> Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens semblent penser qu’elle et Atsuya feraient un bon couple. Au premier abord, il est vrai qu’ils semblent aller bien ensemble, mais en regardant la personnalité de Nae de plus près, je pense que certains seraient d’accord avec moi pour dire qu’elle finirait par taper sur les nerfs d’Atsuya. Mais ce n’est que mon opinion, ne le prenait pas personnellement.
> 
> Si j’avais fait apparaître Nae dans l’histoire, j’aurais dit qu’elle était aussi une utilisatrice de Soul et que la sienne était un lapin. Pour Atsuya, c’est un loup et pour Shirou, un cerf ou un renard polaire, pas sûr de ce qui lui irait le mieux.
> 
> Enfin bref. Merci d’avoir lu cette histoire et à bientôt j'espère!


End file.
